


你的渣男前男友

by last9



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 小兔叽渣也渣得明明白白，渣也只渣小猫咪一个





	你的渣男前男友

过了芒种，天气就愈加闷热起来，老旧的空调机勉强还能制冷，只是嗡嗡的噪音实在吵得人睡不着觉。

陈立农够到手机看了眼时间，掀开身上的薄被，换上身运动服出门了。

夜风像毛绒绒的小刷子一样扫过皮肤，远比吹人造冷风舒服得多。深呼吸一下，闻得见风里夹杂着烧烤食物的香气。

他住的小区临河，暑热时节，正适合在河边纳凉，相应的就有小商贩沿岸卖些吃食或者小玩意儿。

陈立农挠了下头发，实在抗拒不了食物的诱惑，便决定先去吃个夜宵再跑步。

摊主是个纹着花臂的男人，叼着支烟站在烧烤摊后边忙碌，有点儿《深夜食堂》的意思，让陈立农忍不住想问可不可以点一盘冷血无情。

“来了老弟，吃点儿啥？”

听起来好像不可以，陈立农忍不住嘴角一抽。

“要两串儿烤鱿鱼，少放一点辣。”

“好嘞。”

陈立农长相优越，肩宽腿长，站在烧烤摊前也像在拍画报。一旁有女生忍不住偷拍他，却不小心忘关闪光灯，尴尬JPG. 女生忙不迭地放下手机，桌上饮料都打翻了，哗啦啦地沿着桌沿往下流。

被拍的人早就见惯不怪，脸上没什么表情，转回头继续盯着炭火上被烤得滋啦作响的鱿鱼，思考要不要再点些别的吃，天秤座还真是不适合一个人吃烧烤。

“好，你的烤鱿鱼。”

喷香的烤鱿鱼刚拿到手里，还没来得及尝上一口就听见不远处噗通一声，像是有什么东西砸进了水里。

“救人啊，有人跳河了。”  
“报警，119，快点儿！”  
“这小脏辫看着好眼熟？”

人群越来越嘈杂，陈立农在听见“脏辫”的时候忽然脑子一热，丢了手里的烤鱿鱼，翻过旁边护栏，脱掉外套，一猛子扎进了河里。

等在水里看清那人的脸陈立农愣了一秒，老天爷是在玩他吗？跳河的人居然是昨天早上还跟他睡一起，现在是他前任的王琳凯！

但眼下救人要紧，陈立农立即从王琳凯肩膀揽到另一侧腋下，让他口鼻保持在水面以上，拖带着他往岸边游。

因为营救及时，王琳凯只呛了几口水，意识还算清醒，知道要道谢。转头对上陈立农那双墨黑的瞳仁一下子愣在当场，“谢”字硬生生卡在了喉头。

“分手而已，你至于寻死？”

陈立农抹了把脸上的水，心里有那么一点儿不知道算心疼还是什么样的情绪。原来这人爱他爱得这样深吗，以前他怎么没看出来王琳凯居然是个情种。

不过再怎么难受也犯不上跳河自杀吧，陈立农以往也没少扮演爱情里的渣男，可对方一般泼他杯水或扇他一嘴巴，最多哭闹几回也就算完了。

想不到成天标榜自己是个酷盖的王琳凯竟然因为失恋寻短见，这实在太小男人了。

当然陈立农觉得为他去死也不是不可以，只是没必要，他又不值得。

“你才寻死，我是喝高了没站稳！”

湿掉的一头脏辫贴在王琳凯头皮上，他坐在那里只有小小一团，看着可怜巴巴的。可一开口气势半分不减，大嗓门把围观群众都吓了一跳，大伙儿看人没事儿也就慢慢散去了。

“喝高了你还往河边走，嫌命长哦？”

陈立农投过去一个白眼，看他T恤滑到肩膀下便好心伸手帮他拉了拉，被对方一巴掌拍掉，力气大得他手背都红了。

“老子愿意，要你管，你是我什么人啊？”

王琳凯梗着脖子，凶狠的小兽一样瞪过来，眸子里燃着的怒火烧得陈立农不敢和他对视。

“好歹也是前男友吧……”

明明说的是事实，但因为他心里有愧，说话声像被人逐渐消音，到最后只听得见气音。

“你特么也有脸说，王八蛋，欺骗我肉体还欺骗我感情，你连个炮友都不如。”

王琳凯站起身，湿透的衣服在地上留下一滩水渍。丝毫不管陈立农要他去自己家洗个澡换身衣服的建议，倔强的像个即使战败了也挺胸抬头的战士一样大踏步离开了。

陈立农身上也没有干地方，被风吹得打了个哆嗦，弯腰捡起自己的外套，逃也似的回了家。

冲完热水澡，脑子里还是一团乱麻，翻来覆去都只看得见王琳凯的名字。

第二天陈立农顶着黑眼圈去上课的时候，被哲学老师李振洋点名表扬了，“快考试了，大家都拿出陈立农同学这种学习劲头啊。”

陈立农竖起课本挡住自己的脸，在李振洋充满磁性的嗓音中安安稳稳睡了整堂课。下课时被李振洋敲了敲桌面，“陈同学，聊聊？”

虽然陈立农在爱情上总免不了被人诟病，但这不妨碍他是一个值得交的朋友。和李振洋玩到一起是因为两人都喜欢打台球，慢慢从球友变成朋友。

“啧啧，瞅瞅这满是故事的黑眼圈，能不能不要这么纵欲过度啊年轻人，还是要好好学习，以后毕了业……”

陈立农打断他的话，“老师，你脖子上草莓印遮一下。”

“咳咳”李振洋拉了拉衣领继续道，“总之你收敛点儿，交换生名额还没最终确认呢。”陈立农点点头说我知道，李振洋便没再说什么，拍了拍他肩膀走开了。

另一边，大晚上穿着湿衣服走了一路而成功感冒的王琳凯，早上因为鼻子不通气难受醒的时候立刻给卜凡打了通电话兴师问罪。

“卜凡！你丫还是人吗，我喝断片了你都不管我。我这么英俊潇洒、年少有为的酷盖，万一出了事儿咋办？”

卜凡觉得自己简直是个受气包，昨天李振洋埋怨他喝酒喝到半夜，手指头都没让他碰一下，今天罪魁祸首王琳凯又来冤枉他不够朋友。

“我咋没管你了，是你耍酒疯不让我送你回家。我嘱咐司机把你送到地方了，谁知道你半路下车为了陈立农寻死觅活的。”

又听见陈立农这个名字让王琳凯头更疼了，等等，卜凡刚好像说了什么很不好笑的笑话。

“啥？卜凡你说啥呢？我为了陈立农？寻死觅活？你是昨天酒没醒还是早上又喝了？”

“你都上热搜了弟弟，你要不要抓紧发两首新歌，趁热打铁一下。”职业经理人卜凡此刻又发挥了他的专业优势。

但王琳凯切到微博看见自己以“一男子因失恋跳河巧被前任搭救”这个信息量巨大的话题词登榜热搜的时候，觉得卜凡可以滚了。

“卜凡，我杀了你……”

电话那头没了声音，三秒后王琳凯今天第三次听见陈立农的名字，“你还是先去杀陈立农吧。”

微信列表里王琳凯的头像旁多了个数字1，陈立农眼皮跳了下，他还以为王琳凯会删掉他的微信好友，点开后是一个微博链接。

标题很有1818黄金眼的风格，视频拍摄者可能吃撑了，在既看不清脸也听不清声音的情况下硬是拍完了他救王琳凯到两人不欢而散的全过程。

评论里的看客更是群情激愤，骂陈立农渣男的，骂王琳凯作精的，最搞不懂的是还有一堆人希望他俩复合……hello，各位，指点别人感情是有病吗？

王琳凯手指敲得屏幕哒哒响，本来想发语音，但考虑到自己用沙哑的声音讨伐陈立农太没气势，便还是发了文字。

“陈立农你是扫把星啊！因为你我丢人丢大了，我以后找不着女朋友怎么办！”

陈立农心说你不是应该找男朋友嘛，转念一想也对，王琳凯以后确实不太能找到比自己好的男朋友。

“关我什么事哦，报道又不是我写的，谁写的你找谁，而且我好歹是你救命恩人诶。”

隔着屏幕王琳凯也能想到陈立农现在一定满脸不屑，分手时是他输了，输的很难看，这次怎么都要扳回一局。

“恩人个鬼，陈立农你少得意，信不信我爆你裸照。”

他这条消息发出之后对方果然停了一分钟才回复，只是看见自己只穿着条内裤的背影照让他感觉不太好。

“好啊，一起，还有我们俩的你要吗？”

“你神经病，居然偷拍我，我要告你。”

王琳凯现在就是后悔，很后悔使出这个伤敌一千自损八百的烂招。因为陈立农马上又发来一张他们俩光着身子搂在一起的自拍照。

“你先威胁我的，再说这些照片不全是偷拍啊，你看你笑得多甜呀。”

王琳凯欲哭无泪，搞不懂之前谈恋爱时脑子到底进了多少水。他灰溜溜地下了线，就当这场对话没有发生过。

他现在创作灵感爆棚，他要写一首歌diss前男友。忘了说王琳凯是地下Rapper，艺名小鬼，平常靠酒吧驻唱，live house演出，给人写词作曲挣钱维持自己的音乐梦想。

“故事的开始也许不是特别完美……”

遇见陈立农那天是再普通不过的一个夜晚，王琳凯穿一身红色连体工装站在不大的圆舞台上唱一首《GOOD NIGHT》，当然这首歌之后不想回家的人还是会继续在外游荡。

互动时刻他一眼瞧见了人群最外的陈立农，少年人身形颀长，穿着柠檬黄的短袖衫，看他望过来便手指贴在唇边朝他送了个飞吻。心脏咚咚狂跳，王琳凯知道自己今晚有家可回了。

凌晨三点，从舞台上下来的王琳凯换了身干爽的衣服。走出酒吧后门的时候看见陈立农正拎着件外套等在那里，月光从他头顶洒下，照得他整个人好像天上的谪仙。

下一刻这仙人便染了俗，倾身凑过来吻了吻王琳凯嘴角，给他披上外套的同时问他去旅馆还是哪里。

“哈，旅馆，弟弟你是大学生吗？”在王琳凯的概念里约人去旅馆的不是学生就是早泄，而这两种人他都不想碰上。

陈立农点头说自己是A大新生，捏了捏王琳凯漂亮的手指问他，“你不方便跟我回宿舍吧？”

王琳凯兴致减了不少，他没心思教小朋友怎么变成大人。可看见陈立农眼神里分明透露着想跟他在宿舍搞的意思，他忽然觉得这小子有点儿野。

最后当然没有去宿舍，王琳凯可不喜欢小破单人床和半公共场所的刺激感。

他虽然一个人住，但想和人睡觉的时候都是去床伴家，不过眼下也只能带陈立农回自己家，希望享此待遇的陈立农不要让他失望。

陈立农站在玄关处打量这个一室一厅的住所，装修简单，屋子里也还算整洁干净，就是东西放得有点乱，沙发上还有一只独角兽玩偶。

王琳凯脱掉鞋子轻轻放在鞋架上，换上双人字拖，踢踏踢踏去冰箱拿了两罐可乐，转头丢给陈立农一罐。

冰凉的可乐顺着喉管流进胃里，王琳凯满足地打了个嗝，笑盈盈地望着还站在原地盯着自己看的陈立农。

“你先洗澡还是我先？”

“一起？”

陈立农嗓子发干，说出了一个并不单纯的邀请，但他直觉对方一定会同意。

王琳凯不置可否，仰头咕咚咕咚喝完一罐可乐，空罐子丢进垃圾桶。脚上拖鞋踩在地板上啪嗒啪嗒响，拽着陈立农的手腕进了那间小小的浴室。

事实证明陈立农不仅没让王琳凯失望甚至给了他惊喜，明明技巧经验都生涩得很，却让他有生以来第一次体会到灭顶般的快乐。

他们在浴室里做了一遍，陈立农食髓知味又把他压在床上要了两次，最后王琳凯实在没力气了，抵着他胸膛拒绝。

“兄弟，真的别来了，我明天还有演出，咱们以后还可以再约。”

陈立农对于王琳凯在床上喊自己兄弟的事很是介意，太煞风景了吧。

舔着他的耳朵告诉他自己的名字，听他用奶乎乎的声音跟自己求饶，“农农，不要了，我们睡觉好不好？”

“嗯，我们现在不就是在睡觉？”

王琳凯气结，自己这是招惹了什么人间泰迪回家？好在陈立农只是逗逗他，在他说不要之后便搂着他，亲了亲他汗湿的头发说了晚安。

早上被食物的香气馋醒时，王琳凯迷蒙着眼，光着脚走到房门口。看见陈立农正系着条碎花围裙在厨房忙碌，一副居家好男人的样子。

陈立农听见动静回头，看王琳凯赤着一双脚往这边走，忙关了火，抱着他坐到餐桌旁，“你不穿鞋着凉怎么办啊。”

被人这样紧张的感觉让王琳凯心头发热，他伸出一只脚轻踩陈立农胸口，在对方偏头的时候注意到他颈侧还有自己昨晚留下的纪念。

“干嘛起那么早？”

没怎么养过猫的陈立农在王琳凯的脚掌贴在自己心口的时候，忽然明白了被猫咪肉垫踩踏的感觉，又软又痒。他捉住王琳凯作乱的脚，在那白皙的脚背上虔诚印下一吻。

“喂饱你啊，还是你比较想吃我？”

王琳凯害羞得缩回脚说我想吃饭，陈立农笑笑起身为他拿来拖鞋，“腰疼吗，要我抱你去洗漱吗？”

“不要！你快去做饭，我好饿。”

等他洗漱完陈立农也做好了早餐，稀饭、煎蛋还有一小碟酱菜，他都不知道自己家里还有这么多东西。

“嗯……好吃，这个蛋煎得好嫩。”

陈立农探身过来，伸手抹掉王琳凯嘴角沾上的番茄酱，自然而然地张嘴吮掉指尖那一点红。

王琳凯嘴里的食物忘了咽，眼睛一眨不眨地望着陈立农，忽然想问他为什么这样啊？

如果是因为昨晚的事想要表达感谢，那做一顿早饭也就可以了，为什么要一再撩他，为什么让他错觉自己有种被珍惜的感觉？

“小鬼，以后我也给你做饭好不好？”

没等他发问，陈立农倒是先抛出来一个问题，同时也是回答了他的问题。

当被陈立农用一双乖乖的下垂眼盯着看的时候，王琳凯说不出拒绝的话语。

他动心了，年轻契合的肉体和温柔体贴的男友，只差他一个点头就能拥有的近在咫尺的幸福为什么要放弃。

“好啊。”

就放弃在一张又一张双人床上流浪的资格，选择和一个人厮守。

王琳凯觉得或许是自己之前在感情上吃了太多苦，所以上天让他遇见陈立农，之后的每一天都像是从蜜罐里捞出来的，是甜的。

因为常熬夜，王琳凯作息很不规律，吃饭总是饥一顿饱一顿，家里备的最多的食物是泡面和辣条。

陈立农为了改他这些糟糕的习惯可谓下了苦功夫，他课不多的时候自然是负责王琳凯的一日三餐。

赶上他课多也有法子，一到饭点就给王琳凯打视频电话，要看着他在吃饭才放心。除了正常三餐之外，陈立农还经常给他炖汤，说是补身体。

“小鬼，吃饭啦，今天是山药排骨汤噢。”

白瓷汤碗刚放到餐桌上，背后便袭来一阵带着夏日海边味道的风，王琳凯跳到陈立农背上，双腿树袋熊一样缠着他的腰，拿一双漂亮的手扯他耳朵。

“小坏蛋，说，你把我养胖有什么好处？”

陈立农下意识托着他屁股怕他摔了，听他这样问就顺手拍了两下，“你太瘦了，我怕哪天刮大风我就找不见你了。”

“切，那你把我绑你身上好了。”王琳凯不乐意别人老说他瘦，也不习惯被陈立农这样打屁股。

“你以为我不想吗？”陈立农忽然正经起来，偏头亲了亲他。王琳凯愣了一下，反应过来后有点儿害羞地从他背上下来，乖乖坐到椅子上开始喝汤。

这么一个月补下来，本以为自己是吃不胖体质的王琳凯也被陈立农养得圆润了些。和卜凡喝酒时被捏着脸问是怎么胖的，他打掉卜凡的手，“说话就说话，别拿狗爪子摸我，我可是有家室的人。”

“说的跟谁单身似的，知道你是幸福肥了。”

后来还是取经成功的卜凡，一口闷了杯里的酒，风风火火地说要回家给李振洋炖汤喝。

彼时王琳凯还觉得卜凡少见多怪，一点儿不像陈立农这么稳重细心。等到他在床上被陈立农捏得青青紫紫才回过味儿来，卜凡和陈立农根本就是一路人，区别只在于陈立农更坏。

“陈立农，你是故意把我养胖好方便你捏着玩吧？”

“也不全是啦。”陈立农倒不否认自己的小私心，捏了捏王琳凯比以前看着明显多了的脸颊肉接着道，“你胖了的话就可以卡在我心里出不去了嘛。”

“鬼才信你。”王琳凯佯装生气的翻过身不理他，其实是怕被陈立农看见自己仅仅因为这样一句土味情话就烧红的脸和翘起的嘴角。

五月二十号，王琳凯在音乐节的舞台上红着眼眶说自己又长大了一岁，新一岁的小鬼还是会继续热爱音乐，创作出更好的作品。

台下他的粉丝和无数陌生但真心喜欢音乐的人一起为他鼓掌，自发地为他唱生日歌。他在舞台上感动得落泪的瞬间忽然有点儿遗憾，台下没有他爱的那个人在。

王琳凯结束演出后都没来得及休息一下便匆忙搭末班高铁赶回家，他迫不及待地想看见陈立农。满怀欣喜的打开门，迎接他的却是漆黑的屋子和一室冷空气。

心里说不出的失落和委屈，一天内在两座城市奔波的辛苦都在这一刻涌到了眼眶。他想给陈立农打个电话，问他是不是忘记今天是什么日子了。掏出手机后还是放弃了，拖着疲惫的身子往卧室走。

一进门就被人从背后捂住嘴巴，他吓了一跳，以为遇到什么变态，刚想反抗却闻到那人身上熟悉的香水味。是他选了好久的一款，闻起来像是初雪后的清晨，松木枝头砸下一捧雪，不偏不倚落进他怀里。

而此刻是王琳凯被这场雪牢牢困住，身体的每一个细胞都呼喊着那个人的名字。彼此爱着的人总能够心有灵犀，陈立农吻他敏感的后颈，吻他耳后的痣，温柔眷恋不带一丝情欲。

等不到日出有爱人的体温亦可，王琳凯同那千堆雪一起融化在陈立农怀里，颤着手往身后摸去，没有章法地解他的皮带。

亲热过后的王琳凯浑身都泛着粉，身上滑腻腻的很好摸，软绵绵地窝在陈立农怀里时像一块儿馋人的奶油草莓小蛋糕。

“我的礼物呢，别说什么把自己送给我啊，我可要不起。”当然天底下没有免费的小蛋糕。

“啊，我还怕我养不起你咧。”陈立农刮他鼻尖逗他，在他有些暗下去的目光中塞了一个紫色丝绒小盒子到他手里。

小小的一个盒子硌得王琳凯手心发疼，心里期待又害怕，陈立农看他这副迟疑的样子扑哧一声笑了，“你想什么啊，不是戒指啦。”

王琳凯给了他轻轻一肘击，放心地打开盒子，里面躺着一枚银色钥匙。

“陈立农，你是富二代还是家里有矿啊？干嘛送我房子，我不接受包养。”王琳凯啪地又把盒子合上丢还给陈立农。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小鬼，你好可爱啊。”

陈立农笑得前仰后合，笑够了又来捏他脸蛋，亲他皱起的眉心，于是被夸可爱的人眉头皱得更深了。

“我好想把你藏起来不给别人看呐。”

“是我表叔出国了，拜托我帮忙看房子。所以你要不要搬来和我住，那边离你上班的地方和我学校都还蛮近。”陈立农又把盒子塞回他手里。

王琳凯刚想点头说好，猛地想起来什么又忙摇头，“我不要，我不想每天都被你，咳，反正我不要。”现在陈立农一周有四天来他家，他每天都要被从里到外伺候个遍，可想而知俩人正式同居后，他可能都不用下床了。

陈立农嘴巴一扁，抱着他的腰开始撒娇，琳琳、凯凯、宝贝、甜心……各种腻人称呼都招呼了一遍还不够，最后直接放大招。

“鬼哥，小鬼哥，小鬼哥哥，你就搬来和农农住嘛。你搬来嘛，农农想和你一起住嘛，哥哥。”

酷盖王琳凯一颗“铁石心肠”被陈立农又嗲又娇黏黏糊糊的嗓音给泡软了，这么一个大可爱抱着你磨着你撒娇，你不答应你还是人？

可是搬到新家第一晚就被陈立农压在客厅落地窗上做的时候，王琳凯恨自己心软，陈立农才不是人，陈立农本质就是个色中饿鬼。

“陈立农，你这个礼拜给我睡沙发。”

两天后，吃完饭才打了一局游戏就被陈立农推倒在沙发上的时候，王琳凯恨自己为什么不直接狠心让他睡一个月沙发，还有为什么这个兔崽子要在周五搬家啊。

王琳凯也认真跟陈立农讨论过两个人的床上问题，逻辑鬼才兼土味情话十级学者陈立农是怎么说的呢。

“因为喜欢你，所以也喜欢和你睡觉啊。”

“兄弟，你这样说我真的很感动。但是我们以后可不可以频率减少一点，我们社畜很辛苦的，有时候真的只想睡个好觉而已。”

其实和陈立农在一起后，王琳凯睡眠质量比以前好太多了。只是最近发现自己对这种事儿的渴望有点失控了，上次差点拉着陈立农在酒吧洗手间做。

“是不是我技术不够好，让你不舒服了？”

眼看陈立农垂下头，被主人训斥的大型宠物一样自责起来，王琳凯又心疼，忙捧住他的脸极真诚地解释。

“不是，你很好，每次我都爽得不行。”王琳凯有点尴尬地咳了一下，“但是，农农，我们还有很多别的事可以做，去看电影，去吃好吃的。等你暑假我们还可以去旅行，你怕热我们去漠河看极光好不好？”

陈立农仍垂着眼声音闷闷地问他，“为什么不是芬兰？”

“芬兰极光要冬天看，你地理怎么学的？”

“我对这个世界不感兴趣，我只想探索你身上的每一处神秘。”

王琳凯就这样猝不及防被陈立农不单纯却动人的情话击中，忘了自己刚刚还在给他讲道理，拉着他的手覆在自己心口。

“好，都依你。”

不过那次深入谈话之后，陈立农确实不像以前那样常常缠着他，王琳凯当他听进去自己的话，却不知道陈立农是在盘算什么时候提分手合适。

A大针对大二和大三的学生有设置交换生项目，学费全免，还可以申请奖学金。陈立农报考A大的很大一部分原因就是为了能去美国做交换生。

大一下半年，交换生报名申请就开始了，除了对个人学习能力考察也会参考德育方面。虽然国内对LGBT群体比以前包容多了，但陈立农知道如果他和王琳凯的事被曝光，交换生名额他就彻底拿不到了。

何况他和王琳凯在一起的原因同他以往任何一场恋爱都没差，看着顺眼就在一起了，以后腻歪了有新猎物了自然就分手。

渣是渣了点儿，但还算渣得明明白白。

“陈立农，我发现小区外边有烧烤摊，我们晚上去撸串儿好不好？”

“嗯，好。”看着王琳凯眼里亮亮的宛如有星星在闪，陈立农决定再多拖几天，最好能过完今年的七夕，他已经想好七夕要送王琳凯什么礼物了。

陈立农没怎么吃过大陆的烧烤，以前被室友带着去学校周边吃烧烤的时候就被琳琅满目的食材震到了，原来北方人的烧烤是万物皆可烧烤。

有王琳凯在他就不用发愁选什么，王琳凯很快就点好了菜，知道他吃不了太辣还贴心地要了微辣。

等待的时间里王琳凯无聊地划手机，陈立农便打量劈着腿坐在凳子上的王琳凯。

本就纤瘦还偏爱oversize的人今天穿的是件图案繁复的印花T恤，一张巴掌脸倒是素净，盈润的双唇诱人亲吻，满脑袋脏辫扎在脑后像盛开着的一朵冶艳的花。

陈立农忽然有点担心分手以后自己会不会舍不得，毕竟他现在还是觉得和王琳凯在一起很舒服，第一次遇见王琳凯时那股子冲动和新鲜感也丝毫没有退却。

“小鬼，别玩手机了，玩我吧。”

手里的手机被陈立农抽走了，王琳凯害羞地捂脸，这个人都哪儿学来的这些乱七八糟的东西。

“咳，那个你家那边烧烤是不是没有这么重口味啊？”

“嗯，我家附近的夜市有一个药炖排骨做得特别好，你去的话一定要试试看。”

“好呀，那你带我吃，还有你说的珍珠奶茶我也要喝。”王琳凯坐在凳子上也不安分，晃来晃去像个小孩儿一样。

“你不是不爱喝奶茶吗？”

“你喜欢的我都想尝试啊。”王琳凯说完看陈立农直勾勾盯着自己，以为他又想到了别的事情，气得在桌子底下踢了他一下。

事实上陈立农没有想什么少儿不宜，他只是想分手的话还是会遗憾吧，毕竟他们还有好多事都没有一起体验过。

还是没有等到和王琳凯一起过七夕，七月底的时候，李振洋提醒陈立农今年交换生审查比往年更严了，希望他处理好自己的事情。

李振洋起初只是知道陈立农谈恋爱了，审查标准并没有禁止恋爱，所以他也没怎么关心。可是当他无意中从卜凡口里得知陈立农的恋爱对象居然就是王琳凯，事情性质就不一样了，为了陈立农的将来考虑，他自然是委婉地劝分。

分手那天是周末，陈立农没有课，两个人前一晚从厨房到浴室再折腾到卧室，王琳凯趴在他身上说我明天起不来吃早饭了，白天陈立农也就跟着一起睡到日上三竿才起床做饭。

吃完饭，王琳凯拍了拍圆滚滚的肚子靠在椅子上说我们今天做什么啊，我想去游乐园，还想去看电影。

“小鬼，我们分手吧。”

陈立农坐在他对面表情平静，语气自然地像在问他你吃饱了没有一样。殊不知他这句话犹如空投了一枚重磅炸弹，顷刻间击碎了王琳凯的所有和平。

“你说啥呢，陈立农你是不是读书读傻了？”

“我这么一个天上有地下无的绝世帅哥落你手里了，你还有啥不稀罕的，还想要啥自行车？”

王琳凯放在膝盖上的手忍不住发抖，但还是故作轻松，那样等陈立农告诉他这一切只是玩笑的时候他就不会被笑话不禁逗了。

“什么都不稀罕了，我以前是觉得跟你睡觉舒服，不过现在没感觉了，所以分手吧。”

昨夜那些疯狂的瞬间都还在脑子里盘旋，这种话说出来连陈立农自己都不会信，王琳凯又怎么会信？

王琳凯猛地站起身，膝盖磕到了也顾不得疼。他身上只穿一件陈立农的白衬衫，衬衫下纤长的双腿都有些打颤，他一把扯开衣领，声嘶力竭地朝着陈立农喊。

“你骗人！我不信你不想上我。”

“我知道了，你一定是嫌我管你，我现在就改，你想要什么我都给，不要跟我开这种玩笑好不好？”

王琳凯以前最看不惯那些因为分手苦苦挽回的人，太贱了，分手又不会死人，何必把自己搞得那么卑微，可现在他也变成了自己曾经讨厌的样子。

他不要什么没用的自尊，他只要陈立农还爱他。

看见陈立农绕过桌子走到自己跟前，他都忍不住要喜极而泣了，下一秒，陈立农帮他拢好了衣服。

眼里的光骤然熄灭，陈立农是真的不要他了。

“把衣服穿上，瘦得跟个竹竿一样，没胸没屁股的，我摸着不舒服。”

王琳凯握紧拳头，狠狠朝陈立农俊美的脸蛋上凿了下去，分手可以，凭什么还要贬低他的身材。

“人渣，你特么昨天掐在我屁股上的痕迹还没下去呢，老子当初真是瞎了眼才看上你！”

陈立农右眼疼得有些睁不开，鼻子也有血流出来。他听见王琳凯收拾东西的声音，房门被狠狠摔上的声音，终于屋子里只剩下他一个人了，他忍不住笑了，不知道自己笑得多苦又多痛。

失恋后的王琳凯如同行尸走肉，拉着卜凡借酒浇愁，喝醉了也不要卜凡送，说这么晚了怕陈立农看见会吃醋。

路上经过陈立农住的小区以为到家了便提前下车，难受的吐了一次觉得渴，找不到水喝时瞧见水里的月亮，影影影绰绰像他生病时陈立农喂给他的黄桃罐头。

他翻过护栏，蹲在河岸边伸手去捞，脚下一个不稳就栽了下去，然后便发生了他失恋殉情被前男友搭救的乌龙事件。

情伤加上感冒伤风，王琳凯躺了差不多一个月，直躺到酒吧老板打电话问他说你是不是不想干了的时候才一骨碌从沙发上坐起来。

“没有，哥，我最近出了点小问题，不过都解决了，我明天就去上班。”

门口的垃圾袋已经攒了三个，桌上的外卖盒子也越摞越高，这还是卜凡隔三差五硬拉他出门晒晒太阳顺便捎走几袋垃圾的结果，不然他现在肯定要被垃圾淹没。

王琳凯囫撸了把脸，开始收拾屋子打扫卫生。洗衣服的时候忽然发现自己有条内裤找不见了，想着最近只在卜凡家蹭过几次客房，保不准是哪次喝大了丢他家了。

看了眼墙上钟表，也差不多到吃晚饭的时间，便冲了个澡，揣上手机钥匙出门去卜凡家蹭饭。

敲开门就嚷，“卜凡，我内裤是不是落你家了？”

卜凡还没开口，屋里意外的传来一个他不想听见的声音，“在我家。”

王琳凯推开卜凡，噔噔噔往屋里跑，果然看见陈立农好整以暇地坐在沙发上，俩人四目相对还朝他笑了笑。

一旁看好戏的李振洋不嫌事儿大，喝了口水朝跟过来的卜凡说风凉话，“凡子，我刚差点就想打你了，照顾弟弟也得避嫌不是。”

“陈立农你咋阴魂不散的，你是不是还惦记我呢？你死心吧，喜欢我的人能从长安街这头排到那头，轮不上你。”

王琳凯可不管这还是在别人家里，看见陈立农他就火大，不怼他两句自己今晚肯定觉都睡不好。

“你有妄想症吗，你内裤还要不要，要的话我给你寄回去，还有一些别的东西。”

家里属于王琳凯的东西不多，陈立农没特意收拾，甚至看电视时还会顺手抱着王琳凯抓的娃娃。

“破烂有啥好要的，扔了吧。”

陈立农没再接话，和李振洋、卜凡道了别就起身越过王琳凯离开了。

“唉，整这五五六六七七八八的。没吃呢吧，去洗手留下来吃饭。”

卜凡看王琳凯吃饭也在走神，筷子头一个劲儿地戳碗里的白米饭，知道他这是真伤着了，便给他讲好玩的事儿，往他碗里添菜，忘了旁边还坐着李振洋呢。

李振洋把碗往前边一推，擦了擦嘴，手肘枕在桌子上，看着恹恹的王琳凯开始传道授业解惑。

“弟弟，这治疗失恋的最好办法就是新欢。”

“啊？不还有时间吗？”卜凡一接茬就被李振洋瞪了一眼，赶忙低头安静旁听。

“我给你介绍个对象吧，我一个小学弟，今年刚毕业来北京发展，人长得好看，性格又好，特别适合结婚过日子。”

一旁卜凡心道，我咋不知道你有这样的学弟。

王琳凯木着脸应了，加了那人的微信也没说话。几天后演出结束时有男粉给他送花，他还没来得及开心对方就表明了身份。

“小鬼老师好，我是费启鸣，是你的粉丝。”

老师这个称呼把王琳凯吓够呛，忙摆手说别别别，太吓人了喊老师。

过了会儿才把费启鸣和李振洋给他介绍的小学弟对上号，便有些尴尬起来，“那个，我请你喝杯酒吧？”

从第一眼看到费启鸣的时候，王琳凯就莫名有种熟悉感，等到酒过三巡，他迷迷糊糊的脑子竟然在某种程度上清醒了过来。

费启鸣很爱笑，像是在脸上做了个半永久笑容，但是王琳凯能看出他的拘谨。人在很多时刻都会用笑容来面对不轻松的状况，但有些细节藏不住，像此刻坐在他对面的人双手就在不断摩挲着杯子。

陈立农也爱笑，除却在床上像个小狼崽子，笑容也透着坏之外，平常生活里总是挂着温和无害的笑容，惹得多少不明就里的男男女女往他身边扑。

王琳凯起初还醋一醋，说陈立农你魅力太大了，以后出门戴个口罩吧。后来就不敢了，因为吃醋吃到最后总是要被陈立农吃干抹净。

“小鬼？”

被费启鸣喊了一声，王琳凯才意识到自己又走神了，不好意思的笑笑，“对不起，最近没休息好，你刚说啥了？”

“没什么，不早了，我送你回家吧。”他说不麻烦了，费启鸣却坚持，出租车开到他家楼下，直看他进了楼道门才放心离开。

温柔的人总是会讨人喜欢，王琳凯也知道费启鸣条件很好，可就是没有心动的感觉。天知道他在看着费启鸣笑的时候，视线穿过他，眼里心里全是陈立农的影子。

陈立农有时候真算不得好情人，王琳凯半夜喝多了酒他明明很生气，来接自己时还要装出一副温柔姿态。

回到家就立马露出本性，把他丢在卫生间等他吐干净再板着一张脸给他擦洗身子。喂他喝完醒酒汤又恶狠狠地凶他说以后你再这样我就干得你下不了床。

醉得不知道今夕何夕，自己又身在何地，只认得出眼前人的王琳凯就捂着嘴嘻嘻嘻地笑。柔若无骨的一双手攀上陈立农肩膀，把自己嵌进他怀里，伸出一截鲜红的舌头舔他滚动的喉结。

“我老公怎么这么帅呀，我好喜欢你啊。”

以前陈立农也会恶趣味地逼着王琳凯喊老公，不喊就不给他舒服。本以为平常想要什么就跟自己撒娇的人会乖乖就范，没想到这个时候却倔起来了，涨红了一张脸说陈立农你别忘了我比你大，应该你喊我哥哥、喊我老公。

陈立农没他那么矜持，下一秒就真的贴过来，舔着他耳垂哥哥、老公的喊开了。“哥哥，你那里真的好软好厉害！”“老公，是不是只有我才能让你这么爽？”如果内容不是那么下流的话他会更开心。

刚换上的睡衣被王琳凯自己蹭开了，喝过酒的身体格外敏感，才被陈立农碰了下就塌了腰软在他怀里，后背突出的蝴蝶骨轻轻颤动仿佛天使在振翅。

陈立农身上的血液全往身下冲，一把捞起王琳凯，捏着他的下巴问他刚刚说什么。

“我老公好帅，我好喜欢你呀，陈立农。”

醒来感觉腰快断了的王琳凯，气得拿枕头砸陈立农，砸了没两下就被人抽掉枕头按进怀里，拿过手机操作了几下然后贴在自己耳边。

起初听见自己声音的时候王琳凯掐他胳膊，说你什么恶趣味，等后面听见自己不住地喊老公，还说着腻死人的情话，王琳凯羞得恨不得钻进床缝里。

“陈立农，你杀了我吧，我不要活了。”

“嗯~我舍不得。但我可以让你欲仙欲死哦，哥哥。”

“别喊我哥哥……”

可这样一个有时温柔有时糟糕的前任，王琳凯偏偏忘不了。尤其在见到陈立农之后，他发现失恋这回事儿单靠时间来治愈确实太难了。

如果可以寄希望于新欢也还不赖，但是和费启鸣约着吃了几次饭王琳凯就开始躲着他。费启鸣虽然还大他几岁，眼里的爱意却一点儿不知道隐藏，他没有想过其实是对方不需要像他一样隐藏。

倒也想不到费启鸣看着通情达理却是个死心眼，王琳凯的演出一场不落地跟，还每次必买花。

这次是捧着一束红得热烈的玫瑰，一如王琳凯那颗曾经疯狂爱慕陈立农的心一样招摇过市。

“狒狒，我不想连朋友都做不了。”王琳凯没有接那花，摸了下鼻子一脸为难。

“小鬼，我以前听人说被爱的人自由，可现在我才明白是爱人和被爱的人都痛苦。”

“我不知道那个幸运的人是谁，但我猜他一定很没有眼光才会错过你。给我一个照顾你的机会好不好，如果不可以，那我们也没有必要做朋友了，我不能和喜欢的人做朋友。”

王琳凯听完这番情深意切的告白一度以为费启鸣是不是受琼瑶阿姨影响太深，怎么说话满满的八点档言情剧即视感。

不过有一句话他是真的认同，陈立农这个人确实很没有眼光。

学校里正忙着复习的陈立农打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子心说才九月末，天气这么凉了吗？

算算和王琳凯分手已经快两个月了，陈立农的生活和往常也没有什么不同。要说不习惯大概就是夜里总下意识伸手去抱身边的人，醒来发现怀里只有枕头。

交换生名额会在十月中旬公布，李振洋跟他说基本确定有他，让他抓紧时间享受一下国内的生活，还问他要不要去gay吧玩。

“李振洋，我一直很好奇你这样的人是怎么当上老师的诶，真的不会教坏小朋友吗？”

李振洋仗着比他高几公分的身高揉乱他的头发，“陈立农同学，怎么跟老师说话呢，小心挂你科。”

“对不起，老师，请带我去玩。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这个小朋友很懂事儿。”

陈立农生日那天被李振洋带着去了一家圈内有名的gay吧，美其名曰开心的日子需要放纵一下。只是看着在舞池里扭动的陌生人，他觉得自己还是克制一下吧。

转头想跟李振洋说我先回家，结果瞧见李振洋那个烂人正在角落里和一个留着板寸的男人吻得火热。

陈立农撇撇嘴，卜凡这个人妻奴实锤。谁能想到白天仪表堂堂的职场精英，晚上会穿着花衬衫紧身裤陪李振洋在gay吧找刺激。

在第三次婉拒了陌生人的邀请后，陈立农把帐记在了李振洋名下，出门打车回家。在漫长的路程中无聊的点开朋友圈，刷了几条就看到了王琳凯刚更新的动态。

“兄弟们，让我们走起来。”配图是他和一个男生并肩坐在海边的背影照。

刚喝进肚里的几杯酒现在发挥了威力，陈立农胃里烧得难受，头也跟着昏沉，顺手给那条动态点了赞，没一分钟又划回去取消了赞。

“师傅，麻烦前边药店停一下。”

当你越想忘记一个人的时候，这个人越在你脑子里跑。晚上吃了助眠的药，梦里还是看见王琳凯，细骨伶仃一个人站在聚光灯下，扶着立麦却并不唱歌，指着台下的他言辞肯定，“陈立农，你喜欢我。”

陈立农拼命摇头，想说我不是，我没有，嗓子里却发不出一个音节。急得他在梦里惊醒，冷汗湿透了额发。

长长短短的恋爱谈过不少，和王琳凯在一起的时间也并没有很长，陈立农不明白自己为什么会放不下他。

思来想去，可能还是王琳凯这个人带给他的感觉太舒服了。不止是肉体，和王琳凯在一起时他错觉自己是在初恋。

王琳凯窝在他怀里给他唱情歌的时候他什么杂念都没有，连亲吻都怕惊扰了这样神圣的时刻。在王琳凯问他喜欢吗的时候，才回过神来说：“小鬼，你一定是天才。”

可是他没福气，眼睁睁看着这样一个天赐的礼物落进了别人怀里。

晚上在教室自习的时候，后座女生嘻嘻哈哈地凑在一起聊着什么，陈立农皱眉想提醒他们小点儿声，却听见了王琳凯的名字。

“小鬼也太可爱了，狒狒肯定忍得很难受！”  
“哈哈哈，你是人吗，人家在直播。”

“不好意思同学，大家都在上自习，想聊天的话麻烦出去好吗？”陈立农脸上挂着笑，却看得人后背一阵凉意，两个女生匆匆拿上东西离开了教室。

习题册上还是一片空白，晚上回到家陈立农忍不住点进了王琳凯的微博，最新一条是一个直播回放。

陈立农才知道王琳凯去旅行了，新西兰。他心里有一丝侥幸，王琳凯这趟旅行的目的地不是曾经和他约定的远方。

久未见到的人好像又瘦了，裹在羽绒服里小小一团，陈立农有点儿担心他是不是又开始不好好吃饭。

王琳凯开这个直播是和大家分享新西兰的星空，可谁管满天星辰多耀眼，陈立农只看得见王琳凯眼里的光。

“你不要在我后面一直咽口水，我感觉你要把我吃了。”

王琳凯总是这样，撩人而不自知。陈立农注意到他在说这句的时候，搂着他的那个男孩子不自在地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛却还是盯着王琳凯看。

“笨蛋。”陈立农把手机丢到一边，也不知道在生谁的气。没一会儿又忍不住打开了王琳凯的直播，半个小时的时长，他用了一个小时才看完。因为他总要暂停下来截图，或者倒回去听王琳凯随口哼的一句歌。

隔天陈立农试探性地和李振洋打听了一下如果被发现谈恋爱会不会影响交换生申请，李振洋什么脑子，一下子就知道陈立农什么意思。

正色道，“陈立农，你别给我犯傻啊，我支持同性恋可不代表审查的人支持。”

“咳呀，你说什么啦，我好奇问问。”

李振洋抱着胳膊一副我信你才怪的样子，叹了口气安慰他，“农农，你未来还有很长的路，还会遇见很多人，委屈难过也只是一阵子，熬过去就好了。”

未来要什么时候才来呢，陈立农不知道，他觉得他完蛋了，他好像真的爱上王琳凯了。

看见王琳凯发了回国的动态，陈立农便翘了课提前去他家楼下等他，不是没想过等到的可能是两个人。

可真的亲眼看见王琳凯和另一个人亲亲密密的样子，陈立农又接受不了。又妒又恨，如果不是理智尚存，他真想冲过去抢走王琳凯。

其实王琳凯看见陈立农了，一米八五的大男生怎么会傻到以为自己能完美藏身于一颗矮树后面呢。

他故意揽着费启鸣肩膀，说一会儿留下来吃饭吧，费启鸣受宠若惊，连连点头，转身继续去拿后备箱里的行李。

陈立农徒手掰断了面前一根儿臂粗的枯枝转身离开了，他才知道自己有多小器，他做不到祝王琳凯幸福，只盼着交换生名单早点公布。

或许是他之前种了太多恶因，所以现在要自食苦果。他和王琳凯的事不知道被谁扒出来挂在了校内贴吧，他救王琳凯的事尤其被添油加醋，说他劈腿成性，害人家想不开才跳河自杀。

“呵呵，想象力这么好为什么不去写小说。”

李振洋是在打不通陈立农电话的时候才明白事情的严重性，问了他们班导说是请了病假。他杀到陈立农家里的时候也敲不开门，隔壁热心的邻居出门提醒他说家里可能没人。

回去的路上，李振洋忽然想到或许有一个人的话陈立农愿意听。

王琳凯正在为晚上的演出做最后准备，看见卜凡带着李振洋一起过来的时候还愣了一下，毕竟李振洋以前可从没来捧过他的场。

“你帮帮农农吧，你们俩的事儿被人挂到了网上。班导找他谈话之后他就请假没来上学，你帮帮他吧。”

他就说李振洋是无事不登三宝殿，而且好像忽然明白了陈立农跟他分手的原因，可是这些与他有什么关系吗？

“我们俩早完了，他是死是活都跟我没关系。”

向来好脾气的李振洋有些急了，拽着王琳凯的胳膊就要往外走，一旁卜凡被他吓了一跳，忙拦着他说你别逼小鬼啊。

“我逼他什么了，我们农农那么好一苗子，要是因为他以后人生全完了怎么办？凡子，你别忘了农农也喊你一声凡哥的。”

卜凡想说那声凡哥不还是看你面子上，而且他也没少让小鬼难受，我可不心疼他。

当然他知道自己要是这样说了，李振洋得跟他没完，所以只能在心里吐槽一下。他掰开李振洋的手，跟王琳凯道了歉，“对不起，洋洋他关心则乱，你先去准备演出吧。”

王琳凯是死鸭子嘴硬，看见李振洋那么着急的样子，他心里就更放不下陈立农。只唱了三首歌便和另一个歌手调了班，匆忙回家翻出陈立农当初送他的那把钥匙。

明明前几天还见过陈立农，他半夜起床找水喝，习惯性地开了罐可乐，看窗外月色正好便晃到了阳台上，无意间看见一个熟悉的身影正站在他家楼下。

他住八楼，陈立农本就近视，这么远的距离除了能望见一盏灯还能望见什么，何况他连灯都没有开。

没喝完的可乐被他随手放在了一边，吹了会儿冷风便回去睡觉了。陈立农这样仰望过多少次，每次又仰望了多久都不重要，他不想管。

等站在陈立农家门口，王琳凯告诉自己来这趟只是看在俩人好过的份儿上，没有别的意思。

抬手敲了敲门，没人应，也许陈立农真的不在家。钥匙插入锁孔，往左转两圈后门开了，屋子里没开灯，借着月光看见沙发旁坐着一个人，不是陈立农还是谁。

陈立农听见门锁转动的声音时以为被闯空门，或者李振洋找了开锁师傅，万没想到来的人会是王琳凯。

“喂，我来拿我的东西，顺道看看你还活着没？”

像是为了证明自己还活着一样，陈立农伸手指了指卧室的方向，示意王琳凯自己去找。

屋子里忽然开了灯，突然的光亮刺激让陈立农下意识眯了下眼，然后急忙转身背对王琳凯。他现在的样子太糟糕了，满眼的红血丝，黑眼圈掉到下巴，胡子也几天没刮了。

他只想王琳凯拿了东西赶紧走，王琳凯却在看见他这个样子的时候心疼得揪在一起，再也不想骗自己不爱陈立农了。

突然而至的拥抱让陈立农猛地瞪大眼睛，属于王琳凯的体温正隔着一层衣料熨帖在他身上，呼吸间也都是王琳凯的味道。

干涩的眼睛一瞬间大雨倾盆，陈立农无声地窝在王琳凯怀里哭，眼泪砸在地板上汇成新添的伤口。

“对不起、对不起、对不起……”

慢慢地哭声压抑不住，陈立农便转过身揪着他的衣襟开始道歉，反反复复只有对不起这三个字。

“你是复读机啊，对不起我什么啦。”

陈立农打了个哭嗝，勉强止住眼泪，从王琳凯怀里抬起头抽抽噎噎地开口。

“对不起，我为了自己的名声抛弃你。对不起，我抛弃你还说你身材不好。你全世界最好看最性感，抱着你我都忍不住硬。”

王琳凯被他逗笑了，陈立农现在看他大概是情人眼里出西施吧，还全世界最好看最性感，不过结尾画风怎么有点儿不对劲儿。

“那你现在是硬了吗？”单纯天真撩人于无形的王琳凯上线营业。

“你负责吗？”陈立农眼角还挂着泪，委委屈屈的，一只手却摸到了王琳凯细瘦的腰。

“负责啊，但你能不能先洗澡啊？”王琳凯嫌弃地拿手扇了扇，陈立农和个孩子一样儿，身上居然有股子奶臭味儿。

把陈立农从地板上拽起来，推着人去了浴室，坐在客厅里听着哗啦啦的水声时，王琳凯有些面皮发烫，对于接下来要发生的事心里有些忐忑。

但他是成年人，可以对自己的任何选择负责。所以他发了微信给费启鸣，内容只有三个字，对不起。

“叩叩”

“嗯？什么事？”陈立农关了花洒想要听王琳凯说什么，门把手一转，那人红着脸抱着条大毛巾站在浴室门口。

“你忘了拿毛巾，啊……”

两个人都是分手之后就没再做过这事儿，这一次像是要不够彼此一样。陈立农后背被王琳凯抓得都是血道道，王琳凯身上也都是陈立农留下的青紫痕迹。

最后一次做完王琳凯双腿直打颤，靠在浴缸里像一条被人类豢养的美人鱼，美则美矣，却毫无灵魂。

陈立农放光了还温热的洗澡水，拿一条米白的浴巾把王琳凯裹住，双手穿过他膝弯将他公主抱回了床上。

给王琳凯吹干头发之后，陈立农忍不住揉着他细软的发丝问他为什么不留脏辫了。

“分手的时候想说重头开始嘛，谁知道又是和你重头开始啊，陈立农你以后再敢跟我提分手试试看！”

猫咪在怀里张牙舞爪的样子太过可爱，陈立农吻了吻他的发顶，顺着他的话忽然就想到了王琳凯失恋剃光头的样子，虽然也很好看，但果然现在这个妹妹头和以前的小脏辫才是他的取向。

“你怎么这么好啊，我以为你这辈子都不想理我了。”

陈立农从背后圈着王琳凯，那双秀致的手被陈立农拢在一起，失而复得的感觉有那么一丝不真切，以至于要来回捏着他的手指来确认这一切不是自己的一场好梦。

“哼，你知道我好当初还欺负我，就该多晾着你。唉，我咋这么想不开喜欢你这个渣男啊。”

陈立农一时失语，叼着王琳凯后颈的一块儿软肉用犬齿磨了磨，不舍得咬，最后放开时用嘴唇亲了亲。

“没渣过别人。”

“滚犊子，可我一个人渣你还挺骄傲。”

后来陈立农主动退出了交换生申请，倒是第二年春天的时候，王琳凯偷偷买了机票，两个人飞去LA玩了一圈。

情人节的时候，曾经未完成的极光之旅也兑现了。两个人并肩坐在透明的玻璃房子里，手里端着热茶等待天空降临奇迹。

王琳凯又开了直播，粉丝却吵着要看他，他转过摄像头才想起陈立农还坐在自己旁边，有粉丝问旁边的人是谁，他还没答话陈立农先开口了。

“我是他男朋友。”

胳膊被抱住了，王琳凯靠在他身上笑得娇俏又得意，“羡慕吧，颜好腿长床上……”

陈立农忙堵他嘴，却是用一个吻，在直播镜头前亲得王琳凯七荤八素，无处安放的一双手最后揽上了他脖颈。

直播自然不能继续了，他红着脸说要下线了，但因为刚才聊到芬兰的食物，说驯鹿虽然那么可爱但是肉也真的挺好吃。

粉丝就打趣他说接吻的口感怎么样，他舔了舔下唇，垂眼看自己被牵住的手，无名指上的戒指内圈刻着陈立农的名字，陈立农手上那只则是他的名字。

“感觉像有一万个陈立农在我的心头奔腾。”

“小鬼你闭嘴！”陈立农果断关了直播，将红着脸的王琳凯搂进怀里，“再笑，咱们就去床上奔腾。”

“啊，极光，陈立农你看！”

怀里的人兴奋得跑出屋子，陈立农追上他，一把将他抱起来转圈圈，天空是变幻多姿的盛景，地上是走过波折的恋人，传说一起看见极光的恋人会永远幸福。

陈立农想起王琳凯之前傻乎乎地感慨，是不是每个人都有一颗守护星。他知道王琳凯这样的人会有无数颗守护星，因为他是可以照亮别人太阳，温柔别人的月亮。

所以他不做王琳凯的守护星，他要做王琳凯永远的软肋，永远的盔甲。

“小鬼，我喜欢你。”

“陈立农，我发现你真是个渣男，你知不知道这是你第一次这么正经地跟我告白啊？”

呼出的白气被风吹散，陈立农帮王琳凯拉起衣服上滚着圈绒毛的兜帽，天使便藏进了柔软的云朵里。

“王琳凯，我喜欢你。”


End file.
